KickThePJ oneshot
by anaisshalala
Summary: A KickThePJ oneshot with an OC :3


That was the worst writer's block I had in a while. It made me really mad when I couldn't think of anything to continue what I was writing. I decided to get out of my room before I started crying from frustration and look for something to eat. The story I was writing had potential, but I just couldn't think of anything that made me feel excited about writing it. When I got to the kitchen, I grabbed one of the cookies I made earlier and put some water in the stove to make a cup of tea. While I waited for the water to boil, I walked to the living room and found PJ sitting in the couch playing The Legend Of Zelda, again. I sat in the couch with him and watched him play for a few minutes.

"I put some water in the kitchen for tea, do you want some?" I asked him.  
He had been sitting there all day without drinking anything, only the coke he drank when we ate lunch.

"That would be great, thank you" he answered, taking his eyes off the TV and looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

I smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before going to the kitchen to check if the water had boiled and to prepare our cups of tea. I chose green tea for both of us, it was our favorite. While I was pouring the water in one of the cups, I felt him hugging me from behind. The hug made me drop a little bit of water on the table, but that wasn't really a problem.

"I thought you were going to keep playing" I said, pouring water in the other cup.

"I was going to, but I wanted to drink tea with you" he said, almost whispering in my ear.

He hugged me harder and then went to our living room again, helping me with both cups. I took a plate with four cookies, because I knew he would love them and the walked to the living room. We both sat down in the same couch he was playing a few minutes ago, looking at each other.

"The tea is delicious, honey" he said after sipping some tea. "By the way, how is the writing going?"

"Oh, that..." I tried to look neutral, but my face turned frustrated "... is not going really well"

The frustration had gone away while I made the tea, but it came back as soon as he asked me.

"Why not?" he looked at me curiously.

"I'm not feeling good with it. I don't even know why i'm trying, I always end up giving up because i'm just not creative" I said, looking at my legs.

"Don't be sad. Just leave it there and eventually you'll think about something" he said with a calm voice.

He moved to my side so he could hug me. I loved his hugs, but when I felt frustrated, hugs just made me cry. I tried my best to hold on the tears, but I couldn't do it. I hugged him back and pressed my face in his chest to hide my face, but he noticed the tears streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" he asked, using one of his hands to take away the hair from my face.

He started stroking my cheek sweetly as I tried to think of a good answer for the question he asked me.

"I think my body had to let all the feelings out" I leaned on his shoulder, while sobbing.

"Don't worry about it, you just can write when you feel inspired" he said, trying to make me feel better.

He started playing with my hair and continued to stroke my cheek. The tears stopped streaming down my face and I started smiling. I was enjoying it, and that made me feel better.

"I love when you do that, you know?" I told him, without thinking about what I was going to say.

"I know. Do you also love when I do this?" he said while leaning his forehead against mine.

He, then, pressed his lips against mine on a warm, recomforting kiss. I kissed him back, placing my hand in his brown wavy hair. He pulled apart from the kiss and smiled at me.

"Yes, I also love when you do that" I said, giggling a little and putting hair behind my ear.

"You know what I love?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You"

My cheeks started to blush. I still got nervous and happy when he told me that, even though we had been together for a few months now. I loved how his voice sounded when he said that he loved me. He started giggling because I blushed.

"I love you too" I said, caressing his hair and giving him another kiss.

**A/N: Okay guys so I attempted writing. My mother language is spanish, but I've learned to speak english. I can't speak it very well though, so writing in english is a challenge for me. ****_Writing is a challenge for me._**** I always feel really insecure about what I write, so this makes me very nervous. But I wanted to share this and I hope you give me your opinions and critics because I really need them. I know this isn't the best imagine/oneshot thing ever. Hope you like it, please let me know if you did!**


End file.
